


Lap Dance or Nah?

by RayneDom



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Almost smut, Clexa, F/F, Seductive Clarke, Smutish, lap dance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 14:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11015259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RayneDom/pseuds/RayneDom
Summary: A drunk game of truth or dare?OrClarke gives Lexa a lap dance.





	Lap Dance or Nah?

How Clarke ended up playing truth and dare with her group of friends in her crush/best friend’s (story for another day) dorm, she had no idea. Okay, well that wasn’t completely true. She knew exactly how it happened. It just happened so abruptly that she barely had time to process it.

Basically, Octavia and Raven had decided it had been entirely too long since they saw Clarke. In reality, it had been only a couple weeks. She was caught up in the end of term finals, which she ended up acing. Now, they wanted to get together to celebrate the finals being over and done with. They had insisted that Lexa come along as well. According to Lexa, it went something like this:

_“C’mon Lexa, it’s like you two have been stuck on some deserted island! It’s been for-everrr!” Octavia groaned dramatically over the phone._

_Lexa scoffed as she switched her phone from between her right shoulder and cheek to the opposite side, tilting her head to support it as she attempted to scribble some notes down._

_“Octavia, I can’t. Really. I still have one more final, unlike the rest of you.”_

_“Lexa, your exam isn’t until Tuesday, I’m just asking for one night. Friday. That’s it.” Octavia’s voice sounded slightly distanced._

_Lexa’s eyebrows scrunched together at the random change of volume to her voice._

_“Yeah, but I really need to study. It’s my most important exam.”_

_“But Lexa, we miss you! One night won’t hurt y-”_

_“Plus, we kinda need to do it at your place, since you’re the only one without a roommate,” Raven’s distant voice chimed in._

_Lexa understood now, she was on speaker. She narrowed her eyes and stopped writing._

_“Oh, I got it. You only want me to participate so you can use my place,” Lexa said with mock offense._

_“No! No! Not at all,” Octavia said quickly. A small ‘Ow’ could be heard in the background from Raven. She assumed that Octavia had probably given her an elbow to the ribs. “Clarke specifically asked if you were coming, you know.”_

_They knew how to manipulate her perfectly. They both knew about her slight crush on their mutual friend. However, she couldn’t help but play into their bait. Her eyebrows rose slightly._

_"She did?”_

_“Mhm, she did.” She paused. Lexa could’ve sworn she heard a giggle in the background and some mutters. “So? What do you think?”_

_Lexa contemplated for a while, leaving them in a bit of suspense, before responding._

_“I mean, who am I to disappoint when so many people are counting on me?”_

_The other line erupted in cheers._

_"Oh my god, Clarke is going to be so happy.” (And she was)_

_Lexa couldn’t stop a smile from forming on her face at the thought._

And basically that’s how they convinced Lexa to come, and the funny thing is, they convinced Clarke almost the same way. By telling her that the get together was going to be held at Lexa’s dorm. This was before they asked Lexa for permission, mind you. Although Lexa went to the same school together and they had seen each other more recently than Octavia and Raven, the exams had still limited their time together. So, Clarke was happy to see her again. It had been maybe a week? It felt like forever.

Anyways, back to the present, they were all sitting around in a circle. Lincoln was next to Octavia, who was next to Raven. Raven was beside Jasper who sat by Clarke. On Clarke’s left was, of course, Lexa. And finally, next to Lexa sat Maya. Next to all of them was their bottle of beer. Most were on their second, meanwhile others were further into their drinking process, like Lincoln who was on his fourth and Jasper on his fifth. Empty bottles were sitting next to the two boys, almost like a secret competition between them.

In the middle of the circle, ten shots were lined up, five of them vodka and five of them tequila. Beyond those shots, an empty beer bottle laid.

“So, here are the rules,” Octavia spoke up. “We’re going to play truth or dare. Whoever the bottle lands on receives the truth or dare. If you refuse a truth, you take a vodka shot. If you refuse a dare—”

“—you take a tequila shot!” Raven finished.

There was a small chorus of hoots, mainly from the guys. Clarke glanced over to her best friend, she couldn’t handle her alcohol very well. And she loathed shots with a passion. Lexa looked a bit nervous, her bottom lip was being chewed at and her green eyes darted between the shots anxiously.

“Okay, who wants to start?” Octavia asked.

Jasper raised his hand and crawled up to the empty bottle immediately. He spun it, and it landed on Raven, who gave him a smug look.

Before he even had a chance to ask, Raven said, “Dare.”

Everyone around cheered at her bravery, including Clarke and Lexa.

“Cool. Starting this off the right way, huh?” Jasper spoke, slightly slurred. He put his hand up to his chin in a dramatic thoughtful motion. “Okay, okay, I got it. I dare you…” he trailed off, drawing out the suspense. “…to kiss Octavia.”

Raven’s smug grin grew and she rolled her eyes. Her eyes flickered over to Octavia, who was smirking nearly as big.

“C’mon, pick a hard one, why don’t you?”

Raven bit her lip lightly to contain her smile as she faced the other girl. Clarke’s eyes widened as she watched. Raven and Octavia have always been close and a little touchy feely with each other. But, she was unsure they had ever actually kissed, even when drunk.

Octavia smiled at Raven, who in turn cupped her cheek. Raven stopped moving closer to the other girl to glance over at Lincoln. “Lincoln, don’t blame me if your girl gets addicted to these lady kisses,” she joked playfully, sending a wink his way. He gave her a toothy grin and took a sip of his beer, clearly ready to enjoy the show.

Raven turned her attention back to Octavia, who was now smiling gently at her, and leaned in. She gently pressed her lips against the other girl’s, and then slowly started moving her lips against the other pair. Octavia gasped at the softness of the full lips. Raven took advantage of this and slipped her tongue inside, sliding her hand around to the back of Octavia’s head. Octavia cupped Raven’s face in response and she deepened the kiss. Clarke could’ve sworn she heard a groan out of Raven, but she could be mistaken.

Clarke glanced around, everyone looked transfixed with the kiss and Lexa was particularly red. A smile came to her face when she thought about how cute Lexa looked all flustered. She turned her head back towards the kiss and noticed the kiss had actually gotten pretty heavy. Both of the girls’ chests were heaving slightly. Then suddenly, Octavia grabbed Raven’s bottom lip between her teeth, and pulled back before letting it go and plop back into place. Afterwards, she stared at Raven through half-lidded eyes. Raven stared back, trying to catch her breath. Her confident aura was completely shattered. Octavia was breathing just as heavily as she smirked at her.

“Who was going to be addicted to whose kisses again?” Octavia joked, lightening the mood a bit.

Raven just shook her head and grabbed her beer bottle by the neck, taking two big gulps before setting it down.

“Um, let’s see who’s next.” She crawled over to the empty bottle and spun it quickly. It landed on Maya, whose eyes widened the second it landed on her. Raven smiled at her. “Okay, Maya, truth or dare?”

“Um, truth,” she answered shakily.

“Okay,” she paused, apparently thinking of a good one. “So, Maya… Do you have a crush on anyone in this room?”

Maya’s eyes widened even more and she visibly gulped. Clarke shook her head slowly. That was mean of Raven. It was very obvious to everyone but the two individuals that Maya and Jasper had crushes on each other.

Maya’s face was steadily getting redder by the second. It was about a minute before she actually responded. Clarke took a drink of her beer to try and wash down the feeling of second-hand embarrassment for her. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Lexa do the same.

“Y-yes…” Maya finally responded softly. Raven smirked and nodded. Clarke glanced over to Jasper and saw his eyes were wide and he was sporting a blush himself.

“Your turn,” Raven said motioning to the bottle.

Maya nodded before moving to the bottle and spinning it. It looked like it was going to land on Lincoln, but slowly stopped at Octavia. The shy brunette gave a soft smile before asking the question of the night.

“Truth or dare, Octavia?”

“Truth,” Octavia said quickly.

Raven booed loudly before lightly poking her in her side.

“Chicken,” she muttered.

Octavia narrowed her eyes then lightly pushed the other girl.

“I’ve had enough dares for the night.”

She gave Raven a wink. Raven just crossed her arms and huffed.

“Wasn’t even your dare,” Raven grumbled. Octavia just rolled her eyes in response.

“Um,” Maya started, catching the girls’ attention again. “So… do you want kids in the future?”

Octavia looked slightly taken aback from that question, Clarke noticed. Lincoln took a big gulp of his drink, but eyed her curiously. From her other side, Raven was also watching her with interest. Of course Maya would give her a ‘safe’ truth. But it did spike the interest of everyone around.

“I…” Octavia trailed off, looking down. She blushed a bit before looking back up with a gentle smile. “Yeah, I… I think I’d definitely like kids someday.”

Lincoln’s mouth gaped just slightly and his caramel cheeks had a hint of pink on them. Raven continued to stare as well, her eyebrows coming together with interest. As if it was something she didn’t know about her best friend.

“Anyways.” Octavia crept towards the empty bottle and gave it a hard spin. This time, it landed on Lexa. Octavia’s smile immediately spread into a mischievous grin. Oh no.

Clarke glanced over to Lexa, her cheeks were lightly tinged with pink, probably from the alcohol. Her captivating green eyes were widened slightly. Clarke noticed she was now on her third beer. She smiled internally, this girl would never learn. She always tried to keep up with everyone else. Clarke noticed something else as well, the girl had been abnormally quiet all night. Even when she had first came into her room, Lexa barely greeted her.

“Okay, Lexa, Truth or Da-”

“Dare.” Lexa interrupted quickly.

Clarke’s blue eyes widened immediately. Octavia’s grin widened and threatened to split her face in half. _Oh no_. She was expecting Lexa to pick truth, she almost always played it safe when it came to games like this. And the other girl really should’ve played it safe tonight. Octavia knew about Clarke’s not so secret (to everyone but Lexa) crush on the slender brunette.

“Alright then. I dare you to,” she paused before lowering her voice, “give Clarke a lap dance to a song of my choice.”

Lexa’s eyes went huge and the light blush spread from her cheeks to her ear. She started to lean towards the middle of the circle. Clarke wondered what she was doing, before realizing that she was going to reach for one of the tequila shots.

Shit, that wasn’t good. Lexa most definitely couldn’t handle a shot, let alone a tequila one. Not to mention, of all the alcohols in the world, she despised tequila the most. Clarke couldn’t let her do this. She leaned forward and grabbed a hold of her forearm to prevent her from actually picking up a shot.

Her fingers tingled where they landed on her muscular forearm. Lexa’s emerald eyes flicked up to hers and she smiled at the brunette.

“Wait... Can I do Lexa’s dare for her? So she doesn’t have to do the shot?”

Everyone’s eyes widened, Lexa’s practically winning an award for how wide one’s eyes can go.

“You mean, you give Lexa a lap dance instead?” Octavia asked for clarification.

Clarke nodded. Octavia looked over to Raven who just shrugged. Ugh, of course they were in this together. Octavia looked back at the blonde and smiled. She was probably extremely proud of this outcome.

“Sure.”

With that, Octavia got up and ran over to Lexa’s desk to grab her chair and place it beside of circle of people. Jasper and Maya encouraged Lexa to get up by pushing her up gently. Clarke noticed that Lexa had a vice grip on her beer. They then led her to the chair to sit down in. Clarke got up, her legs wobbly under her weight due to her nerves. She also picked up her beer and quickly chugged the rest of it, which was about half, while Lexa watched. Octavia, who stood behind the chair, placed her hands on Lexa’s shoulders. She leaned down to her ear.

“Good luck, Lexa. Try not to pass out or anything,” Octavia teased.

She then snatched her beer away from her and quickly walked away. Lexa pouted slightly, not liking that her comfort item was taken from her. Her eyes locked with Clarke’s. The blonde gave her a quick shrug of her shoulders to say ‘There’s nothing else I could’ve done’. She quickly placed her empty bottle on the ground then walked over until she was standing in front of Lexa’s chair. She smiled down at her and Lexa returned it with a nervous one of her own. God, this girl was too damn cute.

“You ready, Griffin?” Raven called out.

Suddenly her nerves got the best of her and she started shaking lightly. She abruptly turned around, walked to the circle, and then bent down to grab one of the vodka shots. She tilted her head back and took the shot before slamming the glass back down on the ground. She winced as the bitter taste hit the back of her throat. A couple of her friends gasped. She then walked to Lexa and stood back in front of her. Clarke took in a deep breath to calm her nerves. The taste of the alcohol still lingering in her mouth was enough to make her shudder, but it did stop her shaking.

“Yeah, I’m ready,” she finally replied and stared down at Lexa.

A slow but catchy beat drifted into the room and Clarke squinted her eyes, trying to place the beat. She definitely had heard of it before. Thankfully, before the words even had started playing she recognized it.

Oh, God. No, not this song. She shot a panicked look over her shoulder at Octavia, who was just grinning like she won the lottery next to Raven who had the same damn grin on her face. Fuck. They had to pick the dirtiest fucking song. She turned her head back over to Lexa who didn’t look like she knew the song. Clarke swallowed. Well, if she had to do it, might as well put her all into it.

Clarke sank down into Lexa’s lap and sat atop her toned thighs. She enjoyed the way Lexa’s face flushed and she gulped. She started a slow and gentle motion of her hips in her lap to the slow beat. Then she leaned into her ear as the first words floated into the room.

“Do you like the way I flick my tongue or nah?” Clarke whispered into her ear, before brushing her tongue lightly over her ear. Lexa gripped the arm of the chair tightly, as if she was on particularly intense rollercoaster. I mean, she was in for the ride of her life, so I guess that’s not far off.

Clarke ground the full weight of her hips into Lexa as the next line came on. Again, she whispered the song into her ear,

“You can ride my face until you’re dripping cum.”

The blonde took pride in the groan that escaped Lexa’s lips.

_Can you lick the tip then throat the dick or nah?_

Clarke let the next line play in the background as she switched her head from Lexa’s right ear to her left ear, flipping her hair sensually. Her hips continued to lightly grind on her to the beat. She did take the opportunity to breathe the next words into her ear,

“Can you let me stretch that pussy out or nah?”

She internally winced, not used to the way that word feels rolling off of her tongue. She tended to avoid using that word, even in the bedroom. However, it was worth it because Lexa definitely seemed to like it as she let out a quiet gasp. Clarke swiftly pulled her legs off of Lexa’s and stood between her legs.

_I'm not the type to call you back tomorrow_

_But the way you wrap around me is a prob_

She flipped her body around and closed her eyes, not watching to see the stares that she knew were on her. She pressed her body back against the other girl and grinded to the beat.

_Ain't nobody tryna save ya_

_Baby, get that paper_

_Probably got a lot of other bitches owe you favors_

Clarke leaned her head back on the other girl’s shoulder to whisper right next to her ear,

“Pussy so good,” She rolled her body with that line against the now slightly trembling girl. “Had to save that shit for later.”

_Took her to the kitchen, fucked her right there on the table_

On the word “fucked”, Clarke pushed her ass heavily into the other girl’s crotch. A soft moan was pulled from the other girl’s throat. The blonde felt her underwear become wet due to the sexiest sound she had ever heard before.

_She repping XO to the death, I'm tryna make these bitches sweat_

_I'm tryna keep that pussy wet, I'm tryna fuck her and her friends_

Clarke grabbed the back of Lexa’s neck as she ground her ass back into her to the beat. The apex of her thighs pulsed with need as she felt the other girl’s crotch press into her.

_You gonna run it for these hundreds, girl, or nah?_

_Show me is you really 'bout your money, girl, or nah?_

_Don't play with a boss, girl, take it off_

_Take it for a real one_

_You gonna get it all_

She took in a deep breath, as she prepared herself for the chorus. She was going to make her never forget the chorus of this song if it was the last thing she did. Emboldened by Lexa’s reactions, she make her next move.

_Is you really 'bout your money or nah?_

Clarke quickly and heavily pressed her ass back into her for the quickened beats that came with the chorus.

_Can you really take dick or nah?_

Clarke dropped down, pressing her hands to the floor, but keeping her ass on Lexa’s lap. Her ass rolled back into her, quickly and roughly with that overtly sexual line.

_Can I bring another bitch or nah?_

Clarke raised back up slowly. As she rose, she grabbed Lexa’s hands from the arms of the chair and pressed them against her body, starting at her hips, then up her stomach as she rolled to the fast beat. She almost smirked at the way the hands seemed to want to grab wherever she placed them.

_Is you with the shits or nah?_

She continued their upwards path to her chest and leaned back against Lexa, letting her head fall back over her shoulder. She felt the chest behind her pressing heavily into her with deep breaths. Her whole body felt like it was in overdrive. She felt intoxicated by the feeling of this. If she could bottle this up, she would have no need for alcohol anymore.

_Or nah?_

The song was abruptly cut off. And just like that the spell was broken. Clarke opened her eyes to see a bunch of dumbfounded faces. Even Raven and Octavia’s grins were wiped off of their faces. Hilariously enough, Octavia had placed her hand over Lincoln’s eyes. Her chest heaved as she attempted to catch her breath, still sitting on Lexa’s lap. Her face became more flushed when the seconds passed by and still no one said anything.

Then, Raven started slowly clapping, seeming to shake everyone else out of her dazes. Then everyone else joined in, with a few whoops and whistles here and there. Clarke stood up and Raven walked over to her and clapped her on her back as they walked back to the circle.

“Shit, Griffin. What, were you a stripper in a past life or what?”

“Yeah,” Octavia agreed. “Or do you have some part time job we should know about?”

The blonde’s face stayed tinted, but she was glad they were joking about it to lighten the mood. She shook her head, knowing their questions were rhetorical, but still wanting to refute them. She sat down back in her spot in the circle and noticed Lexa hadn’t moved.

Jasper and Lincoln went to help her up from the chair. Clarke would’ve laughed if she wasn’t so out of it because Lexa almost looked like human Jell-O. Her legs were shaky as she stood. For a moment, Clarke worried that she had put too much weight on the other girl’s legs. Then Lexa shook her head and straightened herself up, clearing her throat and putting on that proper Lexa expression she was so used to. Clarke smiled affectionately.

Lexa plopped down next to her and stared off into space as the game continued. Clarke gently shook her leg after giving Lincoln a simple truth.

“Hey Lex, you okay?” Clarke whispered tenderly.

Lexa slowly nodded in response, before picking up her beer and taking a huge swig. She continued to stare at an uninteresting spot on the wall. Clarke looked at her, concerned for a few seconds before turning her attention back to the game. Lexa’s gasps and moans still in the back of her mind.

Something out of the corner of her eye caught her attention. She glanced over, and it was the chair, but something was different about it. It was, for a lack of better words, _glistening._ Clarke scrunched her eyebrows in confusion. She stared a little longer, before it dawned on her.

Only a certain spot on the chair was lightly shining. Her throat became dry and her eyes became wide. Oh god, now she wanted a taste of Lexa more than ever. Hmm, maybe she could convince her to let have a taste sometime.

Maybe with another lap dance?

**Author's Note:**

> So this story is a combination of watching the lip sync battle of Channing Tatum's wife (her giving him a lap dance to Pony) and listening to the song Or Nah. lol hope you enjoyed!


End file.
